Hot plugging is a term used to describe the function of replacing, adding, or removing computer system components without shutting down the system. Hot plugging may be used whenever it is desirable to change the configuration or repair a working system without interrupting its operation. Hot plugging may also be used for the convenience of avoiding the delay and nuisance of shutting down and restarting complex equipment, such as a server, which aims to be continually active. Hot plugging may be used to add or remove peripherals or components, to allow a device to synchronize data with a computer, and to replace faulty modules without interrupting equipment operation.